


Girls' Night In

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Fanfiction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-21
Updated: 2003-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully and Reyes decide to spend a kinky night in.





	Girls' Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

Girls' Night In

### Girls' Night In

#### by Winnie Kruger

TITLE: Girls' Night In  
AUTHOR: Winnie (aka gillians_gal)  
EMAIL:  
CLASSIFICATION: Story/Romance  
KEYWORDS: Scully/Reyes Slash  
**RATING: NC-17**  
SUMMARY: Scully and Reyes get creative in the bedroom NOTES: Basically smut, but I just wanted to take the opportunity to be cruel to Dogget at the start. **WEBSITE:**  
http://scully4mulder.tvheaven.com/fanficindex.htm 

Dogget pounded on Scully's door insistently. He waited for a minute. No answer. He pounded again. 

"Agent Scully? Dana?" called Dogget, drawing his weapon. 

As he smacked his shoulder squarely into Scully's front door, it gave way, and he found himself staring at a pair of back-breakingly high platformed spike heels. 

"Can I help you, Agent Dogget?" Scully's husky voice asked from above. She reached down to help him up. 

Dogget, though more then a little confused, was very excited to see Scully in nothing but heels and a fluffy terry-cloth robe. 

"Agent Dogget?" Scully asked again. 

"Scully, Dana," he began "I know I'm not Mulder, I don't have what he has, but I'd like you to give me a chance." He searched her eyes for an answer. 

"Hasn't the last year been one huge chance?" she asked. 

Dogget broke into a pathetic laugh "You don't get it, do you?" he said, half to Scully, half to himself. "I mean something else entirely". 

Before he'd even had a chance to think, Dogget had planted his mouth on Scully's. For the second it took her to realise what was happening, she let him, after that, she pushed him away urgently. 

"I'm sorry John." Scully whispered, hurrying inside. 

As John entered the car park a New Orleans numberplate stared him in the face. It was Monica's. 

* * *

As Scully closed the door it made a satisfying "click" sound. She smiled. She would deal with Agent Dogget later, for now she would just enjoy herself. As Scully approached the bedroom door a tall, slim brunette greeted her. 

"Dana" she breathed, and instant before she kissed Scully. 

One arm snaked under Dana's robe and rested lightly on her hip, while the other struggled to push it over Scully's shoulders. Dana pulled away playfully. 

"You promised not to touch me until it's your turn" said Scully "looks like I'm going to have to restrain you physically" Scully giggled, pulling out her handcuffs. 

Dana stalked Monica to the bed, snapped the cuffs on her wrists, and backed away. A wicked grin spread over Scully's face as she opened her robe to reveal a black lace baby-doll, held onto her curves by delicate buttons down the middle. 

Monica's face twisted into an appreciative grin "Did somebody visit Fredericks?" She asked, one eyebrow raised. 

"Oh yeah" Scully whispered. 

Dana crawled across the bed until she was straddling Monica's chest. 

"Your challenge, darling" she said, ducking in to nibble Monica's earlobe, "is to get me out of this without breaking any of these buttons. If you can do that, you can touch me, if not, well, we'll see..." 

Monica smiled and leant forward, catching one of Dana's tender nipples in her mouth. The low moan that escaped Dana's lips was accompanied by her delicate hands pulling Monica's mouth closer. A moment passed before Dana regained control of herself. She pushed Monica away from her bosom. 

"No more of that" she said, as firmly as she could manage. 

Monica decided to work from the top. The first few buttons came undone easily, aided by Scully's full breasts. The next button didn't prove as easy. It sat just below Scully's cleavage, and while Monica wrestled it undone, she hat to resist the temptation of Scully's soft round peaks, as her nose was buried in Dana's cleavage the entire time. Of course, there was much giggling from both of them. The following four or so buttons came undone with more giggles but little trouble, but with the next, the scent of Dana's moistened core led Reyes to forget their little game. She snapped off a series of buttons, not content until her nose rested in the apex of curls between Dana's legs. Dana resisted the nearly overwhelming urge to let Monica lick her cunt. Instead, she shuffled back a little and looked Monica in the eye. 

"You naughty girl" she scolded "looks like there's no Dana for you". 

Scully climbed off the bed and settled herself on the sofa opposite. The lace loosely covered her breasts, but Monica could still see that Dana's nipples were diamond-hard. Scully let her eyes slip closed as she lifted her fingertips up to caress her nipples. The lace intensified the sensation, and she let one hand snake between her legs. Slowly, she trailed her fingers over her glistening labia, then up to cover her clit in the slick fluid.   
Monica tried in vain to stimulate her nipples with her elbows. No such luck. Dana's lips curved into a half smile when she heard Reyes straining against the wood. She continued to finger herself, knowing Monica was watching. Fingers tracing over her clit, then dipping into her cunt and then back to her clit. Monica squeezed her legs desperately together. 

"God Dana" she hissed between clenched teeth, watching as Scully's face contorted, then flushed pink, signalling her orgasm. 

A minute later the redhead's eyes opened. Monica looked back at her in desperation. 

"Fuck, Dana" her voice was barely audible. 

Dana clamoured over to her lover and planted a trail of hurried kisses up her body, ending at her lips. Then Dana skirted back down so she was at the perfect height to take one of Monica's breasts in her rosebud lips. As Dana did this, Monica bucked against her thigh, which was conveniently wedged between Monica's legs. Dana slipped her hand between them, furiously pumping Monica's clit. In almost no time at all, Monica came, leaving a sweet, sticky patch on Dana's leg. Dana released Monica from her handcuffs. Before Monica jumped in the shower, she whispered something in Dana's ear "My place, tomorrow, 8pm." 

The couple shared a deep kiss as they parted.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Winnie Kruger


End file.
